Their Story
by WynonaC
Summary: So we know what happened with the trio, but what about the others, like the twins, the three chasers, and of course Lee Jordan. What were their school days like? FredxAng GeorgexAlicia LeexKatie. plus some other random mishaps and pairings.
1. Trains, Freckles, and Red Hair, OH MY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... sorry **

**This story is also dedicated to my friend Larissa, who without her, there would be no story.**

* * *

Angelina Johnson walked faster, trying to keep up with her mother. The crowd at King's Cross Station seemed to suddenly become larger. She had to steer her cart around people, which wasn't proving very easy. Finally, her mom slowed down.

"Angelina," She said bending down to her level, "Do you see that pillar over there?" She pointed, "The one between plat form 9 and 10?" Angelina nodded.  
"Yeah, what about it?" She asked, looking back up at her mom.

"You are going to run through it." Angelina looked at her mother as if she had three heads.

"You're joking right?" Angelina laughed. Her mother could be so funny at times! "Nope." Her mother said, looking very serious. Angelina stopped laughing, and turned her cart towards the pillar. "Okay Angel, I want you to run through it." Her mother said. Angelina nodded. These were her real first steps to a school called Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

She slowly began to push her cart, and then began running, finally she picked up pace and was running in full sprint. She was coming closer to the barrier. 'Oh my god, I'm going to crash!' She thought, but it was too late for her to stop or slow down. She closed her eyes and grimaced, expecting to feel some sort of impact from the crash. When the crash didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes to a whole different world. There were students and people scurrying around everywhere. She looked around in amazement. In front of her was a big red gleaming steam engine. Her mom appeared at her side.

"Come on honey, we should move so we don't get hit by the next person coming in." They moved just in time because just then two red haired boys came crashing in laughing loudly.

"Come on, we had better go hide before Percy realizes what we did!" One of them said laughing. Angelina looked closer and saw that they looked exactly alike! She walked over to the train, and said good-bye to her mother.

"Have a good year honey, make new friends, and let's hope to God you don't have an attitude." Her mother laughed. Angelina smiled slightly. She knew she was going to miss her mom. After her father had left, it was just the two of them. When Angelina got her letter, she wasn't worried about making friends, she was worried about what here mom would do without her.

"Okay," Angelina said laughing lightly giving her mother a big hug, "I love you mum." She reluctantly let go and looked up at her mom.

"Oh Mum!" Angelina said, "You promised you wouldn't cry!"

"I know, but I can't help it." She said, giving Angelina another big hug. She let go, "now, don't forget to write me when you get the chance!" she said kissing the top of her head, "I love you Angel, have a good year." Angelina smiled one last time at her mom then turned and walked with her trunk to the entrance of the one of the cars. She turned around and waved one last time to her mom, and then a crowd of people separated them.

Angelina turned back and was suddenly knocked down. She looked up from the ground to see who had knocked her over. It was the two red-haired boys she had seen earlier!

"Hi." They said cheerfully together.

"Hi," Angelina said, still on the ground, "Aren't you going to help me up?" They looked at each other.

"What for?" They asked at the same time, grinning. Just then a woman with red hair who held a strong resemblance to them stormed over.  
"Frederick and George Weasley!" She roared. Their faces fell suddenly.  
"Yes Mum?" They asked, angelic expressions appearing out of nowhere on their faces.  
"You knocked this poor girl over, and you're not even going to help her up?!" Their mum yelled. They grinned at each other and said no. By this time Angelina was already standing. She looked up, and an older version of them came walking up behind their mum. Not another one! He smiled down at them.

"Fred, George, you've got to show more class than that, especially to a lady." He smiled at Angelina. One of the twins rolled their eyes.

"Girls are gross," He started.

"Yeah, they have cooties." The other finished for him. Angelina rolled her eyes at that, and started trying to lift her trunk onto the train, but was yet again knocked over. Angelina counted to ten on the ground then looked up to see who had knocked her over this time.

"Oh my gosh!" cried a girl who looked around her age, "I am so sorry!" She held out her hand for Angelina to take. Angelina grasped her hand, and with in seconds was on her feet again. The girl was pale with had curly auburn hair and light green eyes. She was almost the opposite of Angelina who had light brown skin, chocolate colored eyes, and straight brown hair, which she usually wore in braids. Angelina smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson." She said lifting her trunk once again.  
"Alicia Spinet" The girl said smiling sticking out her hand. Angelina shook it, "I'm going to be a first year." Alicia said proudly. Angelina glanced over her shoulder to find the red haired family nowhere in sight, then smiled  
"Me too." She said. Alicia helped Angelina get onto the train, and led her to a compartment.  
"Do you want to sit with me?" The girl asked nervously. Angelina nodded her head.

"Yes," She said smiling. Together the two girls got the trunk up on the rack. They heard the train whistle, signaling that it was about to leave. Angelina walked over to the window to see if she could see her mom. She scanned the crowd but her mom was nowhere to be found. She sat down in a seat across from Alicia.

"So," Alicia started off. Angelina smiled at her, figuring her Mum had to leave because something urgent had come up.  
"So," Angelina continued she was about to ask a question when the door burst open, and in walked a short girl with wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes ((A/N okay, I know Katie Bell isn't in the same year as them but in this fic, it's easier for me if she is)) . She looked nervous.  
"Um, hi, I was wondering if I could, um, sit with you?" She asked uncertainly. Angelina smiled brightly.

"Yes, of course!" She said. The girl smiled gratefully and Angelina stood up and helped the girl with her trunk. The girls sat in silence until the train started to move.  
"My name's Katie." The girl said, "Katie Bell."  
"I'm Alicia Spinnet, and this is Angelina-" She trailed off, forgetting Angelina's last name.

"Johnson." Angelina supplied, "I'm Angelina Johnson." The girls started talking about various nonsense, until they hit a subject they all liked, Quidditch. They had been in the train for about two hours when all of a sudden, the door burst open, and three boys feel in. Angelina immediately recognized two of the three. She groaned.

"Not you two again!" She yelled.

"Well, happy to see you too!" One of them said. They quickly stood up and closed the door, as a large stream of girls ran past. They each sighed.  
"That was a close one." The third boy, whom Angelina did not recognize, said.  
"But it was well worth it!" The other twin said, or maybe it was the same one… she couldn't tell. Alicia and Katie looked at them curiously.  
"What exactly did you do?" She asked. "And if it was something bad, I do not want you in a compartment with us, they'll think we had something to do with it!" The three looked at each other and grinned.  
"Nothing." They said in unison. Just then the door shot open again with a loud bang and in stormed yet another boy with flaming red hair only he was looking very, very frustrated.

"How could you two do that?" He yelled the twins. They grinned, and put on their best innocent faces. It was the same angelic expression they had worn earlier.

"Do what?" One of them asked.

"You know exactly what!" The boy yelled.

"Aww Perc, it was just a joke. Those girls will get over it!" The other one said. Then, another boy appeared behind Percy.

"Percy, lighten up, they are only first years." He said with a strong Scottish accent.

"Oliver, they need to go apologize." He said, clearly annoyed. Percy looked around the compartment for the first time noticed the three girls looking up at him.

"I'm so terribly sorry this lot has disturbed you." He said. The three girls were speechless for a second and then Angelina spoke up, closing the Quidditch magazine and placing it on the seat next to her.

"It's alright." She shrugged. Oliver noticed the magazine and his eyes lit up.

"You like Quidditch then?" He asked excitedly. Angelina smiled and blushed.

"Um, yeah, we were, um just talking about it, before the boys stormed in." She said nervously. Katie looked over at the boys and noticed the one with dread locks was starring at her. She made a face at him and he quickly looked away.

"Were you now?" he asked sitting down next to them, "I play quidditch you know." He informed them. The three girls had no idea what to say, they simply starred at him.

"Oh." Alicia said.

"Yep, I'm the keeper for Gryffindor." He said proudly.

"Oh, then that's why you lot didn't have a spectacular season last year!" One of the twins said, grinning. Oliver shot him a look then stood up.

"You two are going to get it one day." He said, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Besides, I've done nothing but practice over the summer, so we've got to have a shot at the cup this year!" he said.

"Come on, let's go back to our compartment." Percy said, speaking up.

"Well, it was nice talking to you three." Oliver said, though the three girls really hadn't said anything, "hope to see you in Gryffindor." He smiled then walked out.

"You three had better behave." Percy warned then followed Oliver out.

"You three had better behave." One of them mocked Percy. The girls went back to talking, but after a few minutes realized the boys were still in there.

"Why are you three still in here!?" Angelina asked annoyed. One of the twins was starring at her, she looked at him, "WHAT!?"

He shrugged grinned, and continued to stare. Angelina looked away and tried to focus on the conversation that Katie, Alicia, Lee (that was the other boys name), and one of the twins who she figured was George were having.

"I have a tarantula." Lee said suddenly. Angelina looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, and glanced sideways, twin 1 was still looking at her. Lee grinned.

"Yeah, her name is Sally."

"You named a spider?" Alicia asked. Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I hate spiders." She said. Angelina nodded her head.

"Me too." She looked at the other twin who was starring at her and yelled, "STOP STARING AT ME YOU CREEP!" The other four looked at her, and then looked at twin 1. Twin 2 grinned, and twin 1 started laughing.

"You get mad so easily." He said.

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed." She said coolly.

"Sure, whatever." He said, "I think we have overstayed our welcome long enough." He said standing up. The other two followed suit, and simply walked out. The girls stared at their retreating backs.

"They are so strange." Katie said. The other two nodded then Alicia spoke up.

"Okay, no matter what houses we are sorted into, we have to try to stay friends." she said a little while later as the train slowed down and pulled into Hogsmead station. Together they got off the train and were told to follow a big burly man with a large lantern, and thus started their journey to their new school and new way of life.


	2. Darling, Rough is an Understatement

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is amazing. Enough said.

The three girls walked over to the gigantic man. They, along with all the other first years, stared up at him in awe.  
"I've heard about him." Someone whispered quietly behind them.  
"Yeah me too," said another in a hushed voice, "My brother told me about him."

"Alrigh! Quiet down," He said, his voice easily drowning out all others, "First years, follow me." He said, and started walking down a path to a lake where 20 or more boats were waiting along the shore. Angelina went to get in the boat where Katie and Alicia were already seat, but Lee climbed in before her, so she was stuck with Fred and George.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said to them in her best warning voice. They looked shocked.

"How could you possibly think that we would ever do something stupid?" Twin 2 asked appalled.

"I mean do we look like the type of boys to do something stupid?" Twin 1 asked, that dumb cheesy angel face smile forming on his face again. Angelina started at them.

"Yes." She said, "Yes, you do." The boats started to move silently across the water. Not a sound was made by anyone, not even the twins, until the boats traveled around a corner and everyone let out a small chorus of gasps. Angelina's breath caught in her throat, as she looked up at her new school. It was amazing. She began to take in the sight, every detail about it, but was rudely interrupted by the two boys in her boat. They were foolishly arguing about something, and the boat began rocking violently. Angelina turned around to look at them.

"Cut it out!" She hissed, "You are going to tip the boat!" But neither of them heard her, because before it reached them, all three were under water. Angelina started screaming when she got above the water. The twins were laughing, and splashing around in the water.

"I heard a giant squid lives in here!" One of them said excitedly. Angelina felt something brush her leg and she began screaming louder, if at all possible. Hagrid, the big burly man, had noticed that the three of them had fallen in and was bringing his boat back over to them.

"You three alrigh'?" He asked, scooping Angelina up first, and then the twins.

"Yeah!" Twin on said enthusiastically. Angelina began shivering and shook her head violently.

"No, I am not alright!" She said, she was on the verge of tears, "These two idiots ruined it!" she said. This time, they both looked sorry, seeing as she was about to cry. Hagrid tried consoling her and to keep her warm, gave her his big fur coat. When they got to shore Alicia and Katie were waiting for her anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked truly concerned. Angelina didn't answer and turned to the twins, looking furious.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" She yelled. They had been laughing with Lee Jordan, and turned towards her.

"Sorry," Twin 2 said.

"You can't take a joke!" Fred (twin 1) said.

"That was not a joke!" She yelled, "Jokes are funny, that was not funny!"

"I enjoyed it." George (twin 2) said, quickly changing his attitude after seeing Fred's reaction, "Fred?"

Fred nodded his head, "Yes, I thought it was quite enjoyable, Lee?"

Lee grinned and nodded his head yes, "It was wicked."

Angelina looked annoyed, "You three are CRAZY!" She yelled and then stormed off with Katie and Alicia following her.

They entered the beautiful hall, everyone gaping at how spectacular everything looked. A stern looking professor stood up in front of everyone, and immediately the entire hall quieted. She was holding something that looked like an old rag. She placed it on a stool where everyone could see it, and suddenly it came alive! The students listened intently to the hats song, and as soon it was finished, the hall erupted with applause. Angelina glanced at Katie who shrugged, and Alicia whispered.

"That was the sorting hat, I guess it's some sort of tradition." She said quietly. The stern looking professor stood up front again and addressed the new students.

"If you will please come up when your names are called," She said gently lifting the hat off the stool. "Archibald, Arthur." She said. The first boy walked up timidly. He looked so afraid. Angelina glanced around and noticed everyone staring at him, waiting in anticipation. The boy nervously sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, slipping over his eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat belted out. A table adorned in blue erupted into applause and the stern professor instructed him to go sit over there. More names were called out and Angelina found her eyes drawn to the twins. Anger flared up inside her.

She was so busy glaring at the two boys and their new found friend, that she hadn't even noticed when Katie was called up to be sorted. "Bell, Katie."

Angelina suddenly forgot about the boys and looked up to see Katie walking slowly up to the stool, taking great care not the trip. Professor McGonagle, which Angelina realized was the witch's name, placed the hat firmly on her head, and in a few seconds it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Angelina clapped excitedly for her new friend. After, more names were called, including Flint, Marcus, an ugly looking boy who was placed into a sliver and green table, also known as Slytherin. Angelina jumped when her name was called; she had been too busy trying to figure out what Katie was mouthing to her. "Johnson, Angelina." The stern looking Professor said a bit louder. Angelina quickly realized that that was her name being called, and she turned away from Katie and started walking towards the stool. She had only taken one step when she wasn't able to move anymore. She heard a few laughs here and there as she tried to walk forward, but found that she couldn't. She looked behind to see if the over-sized coat had somehow gotten caught on something.

When she turned, she saw Fred and George grinning madly, standing on the coat. Angelina shrugged off the coat and started walking forward, but not before she yanked the coat out from underneath the two boys, sending then flying to the ground. The hall erupted with laughter as she walked towards the stool. While she walked past a table, she heard one of the older students say, "Feisty that one is." She looked up to see it coming from the cute boy she had met on the train. Angelina walked slowly to the stool, aware of how everyone's attention seemed to be on her. She closed her eyes as she sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

_"Strong willpower and not afraid to take a chance."_ A voice said and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina beamed as a group of students sitting at the gold and maroon table erupted into applause. Katie stood up and waved her over to come and sit by her. Angelina took the seat next to her, which happened to be between the red-headed boy and her.

"Congratulations." He said, "Gryffindor is a great house to be in."

"Angelina!" Katie squealed, "We are IN THE SAME HOUSE!" The noise died down a bit as Professor McGonagle called out another name.

"This one is a Slytherin." The red-headed boy's friend, Oliver, said. Then the red head shook his head.

"No, no she is definitely a Ravenclaw." Percy wagered.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

"I told you so." The Oliver said grinning. The next name called was Jordan, Lee who unfortunately ended up in Gryffindor with Katie and Angelina. He walked over to the table, immediately positioning himself across from Katie, and then stared starring at her the rest of the time. Katie kept shooting him dirty looks, but it didn't work.

Finally, she had gotten to Spinet, Alicia, her other new friend. Angelina looked over at Alicia as her name was called. She looked nervous. So nervous in fact that she was trembling as she walked up. She got up to the stool and sat down cautiously. The hat was placed on her head and almost immediately it shouted out in a loud confident voice, "GRYFFINDOR!" Angelina and Katie both clapped loudly and Alicia rushed over to them.

"This is amazing!" Katie said beaming from ear to ear, "We all got into the same house!"

Angelina smiled at the two girls, satisfied with the way things turned out, until Professor McGonagle got to the twins. Angelina had been able to completely forget about them until their name was called.

"Weasley, Fred." She said. One of the twins stepped forward with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh no," The boy next to her muttered, "They're up to something." He looked closely as the boy, still trying to figure out their plan as he sat on the stool and the hat placed on top of his head.

"Ahem," The hat said, confusing the students, "George, can you please tell Fred to come up here." George guiltily took the hat off and then grinned at his brother who just shrugged. The real Fred walked up to the stool and sat down, taking the hat from George and placing it on his own head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Fred grinned and strode over to the table and sat right next to Lee Jordan and across the table from Angelina. Angelina began banging her head on the table. This was horrible! One part of the terrible two was with her. Suddenly, the hat yelled Gryffindor again and the terrible two were complete.

"Is she alright?" She heard Oliver ask.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Alicia said nudging her, "she's just had a rough day."

"Darling," she said looking up, smiling lightly, "Rough is an understatement," she said looking back up at the twins and Lee, who smirked.

The rest of the feast had gone by rather smoothly, aside from the occasional pieces of food being thrown at them by the boys. They quickly stopped though when they found out that the girls could through back and hit them just as easily. Oliver smirked.

"Looks like you two will be getting a taste of your own medicine." He said giving Alicia a wink. Alicia turned a bright crimson color and turned the other way, facing the house ghost. The feast finally ended with Prof. Dumbledor, the headmaster, giving an incredibly short speech, and then inviting them to all sing along to the school song, with any tune of their choice. Everyone sang through that fairly quick, except for Fred and George, who decided that they were going to sing it to a very slow funeral march. They finished with a smiling Prof. Dumbledor who instructed the prefects to lead the first years to their dorm rooms.

Katie let out a loud yawn, which caused the others to realize how tired they all were.

"Come on," Their prefect, a very pretty girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, said. She smiled, leading them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, through a corridor, up more stairs, down another corridor where she turned left. Angelina lost track of the different directions and before they knew it, they had arrived at a large portrait of a very fat lady in an ugly pink dress. "Password," The lady in the portrait spoke. They had become accustomed to the talking portraits by now, seeing as they had only passed about a hundred of them on the way there. "Mellon Tart," she said and the large portrait swung open. "That's the password," she called over her shoulder. She directed the boys to one staircase and the girls to another. The three Gryffindor girls entered a beautiful room adorned with three four-poster beds, three large wooden trunks, their own trunks, three dressers next to each bed, and a beautiful window overlooking the castle grounds. In each dresser they found a maroon and gold scarf, and their class schedule. No one bother with the schedule just yet, only to check what time they needed to be up, seeing as they were all exhausted. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia walked over to the bed their trunk was by and crashed upon the soft mattress. They fell asleep the moment their head hit the pillow.

**A/N :** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter, though I did write the end a bit rushed, because I wanted to post this quickly. So, my apologies for any spelling mistakes.

Reviews and suggestions are welcome!!


	3. Up to no Good

A few months passed, Halloween had come and gone, and it was the end of the fall season, right when all the trees become bare and the feeling of snow simply rests upon the air. It was the time when the fires in every common room began to stay lit all day and all night. It was a time when students no longer ventured outside, but chose to stay inside and entertain themselves in the common rooms around the fire.

Fred rested his head on the table, dozing off slightly. He was in transfiguration with the Huffelpuffs at the moment. His eyes slowly began to close, but was suddenly woken up by a loud bang, sent by Prof. McGonagle. Fred's head shot up.

"Mr. Weasley," she started, "If you are having trouble staying awake in my class, I suggest you get a better nights rest and stop gallivanting around the hallways with your brother and Mr. Jordan after curfew," she said then added, "Five points from Gryffindor." A loud groan emitted from the other first year Gryffindors. In that month alone, Fred, George and Lee has managed to loose at least fifty points each from Gryffindor. Fred saw Angelina make a face out of the corner of his eye. He had unfortunately been placed next to her by Prof. McGonagle on the first day.

"Oh bug off." He muttered to her.

"If you weren't so careless we wouldn't be down by almost 200 points." She hissed back to him.

"We only lost 150." He said then smirked, "as I recall, 20 of those other 50 were from you." He shot back.

"That wasn't my fault." She said, "You were being a jerk, so I had every right to smack you." She said. Fred rolled his eyes. He had caught Angelina ogling Oliver and said something about it. It had been absolutely disgusting to see her practically drooling; it would have been gross to see any girl doing that. But right when she had hit him, Prof. McGonagle had walked by and deducted the points. Angelina rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes. Fred sighed loudly; she had to be the most annoying girl he had ever met. He was about to say something when the bell rang and Angelina rushed over to Katie and Alicia, who were then joined by some Huffelpuff boy whose dad was friends with his. Fred noticed how he looked at Angelina and rolled his eyes. It was disgusting how any self respecting boy could ever look and Angelina Johnson of all girls in that way.

"Mate, that was a bad call," Lee said when they got out into the hallway and headed down to the dinning hall, "You should never even try to sleep in McGonagle's class."

"Sod off." Fred said grumpily.

"I for one don't really care what McGonagle says." George said with a grin. "I say we go out exploring again, I mean Charlie says there are passages all over the place here. We are bound to find one soon enough." Fred perked up at hearing this news.

"We should plan to leave after the prefects get back from their night rounds, the teachers don't start until an hour later." Lee said. They had begun to get some idea of the different shifts the teachers took and what halls they stayed in mostly. George nodded his head in agreement and Fred just went along with it with a grin.

"Well, if you two are up to it." He said looking forward to later that night.

The three boys crept out of their beds and down the stairs silently, making sure to skip the step second from the bottom, seeing as it make a loud popping noise any time a student stepped on it. They quietly climbed out of the portrait hole and then swiftly walked to the end of the hallway. Their plan for tonight was to explore the fifth floor, near to where their history of magic class was located. They turned the corner, taking the hallways less traveled by the teachers and took the hidden staircase that on of the older students pointed out to them earlier in the week after class.

The hall was dark, almost a little creepy. The long windows allowed the moonlight to stream in, creating an eerie effect. The strange light from the windows cast side ways shadows and obscure shapes against the walls and floor. It felt as if the statues stationed between the windows where actually turning their heads and watching them. Lee heard a creaking noise and shrieked, moving closer to George.

"Lee shut up, and stop being such a wuss and get off me!" he said exasperated.

"Shut up!" Fred said in a loud whisper, "you two want us to get caught again!?" He asked. Lee tucked in closer to George.

"Lee get off." He said in a loud whisper. He was immediately shushed by Fred.

"Mate I'm over here." He said.

"Then who just brushed my leg?" he asked. All three looked down and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Filch was a grumpy old man, with a scruffy beard, and stringy greasy hair. The only thing to possibly ever love that man was that damn cat.

"Oh bugger!" Fred said as Mrs. Norris took off down the hall, meowing like crazy.

"Oh boy, we are in for it now!" Lee said in a panicked voice.

"Quick, hide behind the statues!" George said, thinking quickly. Fred was already doing it as George said it, but Lee was still stand dead still in the middle of the hallway, right in the open. They heard Filch's voice coming from one end of the hallway.

"Lee HIDE!" Fred said in a loud whisper. But Lee was shaking, scared stiff. Filch would appear at the top of the stairs at any moment. Fred not knowing what else to do jumped out into the hallway and pushed Lee out of anyone's eyesight. But in doing this, Filch was able to see him clearly.

"WEASLEY!" He wheezed, "I should have known. Now where is your hooligan brother and your other friend?" he asked angrily. He came up to Fred and grabbed him by the ear. "This is the last time I ever catch you. If I have my way Weasley, you are going to be expelled!"

"Not without me!" George said popping out. Fred rolled his eyes, George always had to have a share in his moment. He glanced over his shoulder at Lee and gave him a look that said "if you come out, I will hurt you." After all, Fred didn't want his whole getting caught to be for absolutely nothing.

The whole way down to Filch's dingy office, George and Fred sulked. Another night completely wasted. Filch open the door to his office and made the two boys sit.

"I'm going to get the headmaster. If you two touch anything, I'll know." He said glaring at them, then turning and slamming the door shut. They heard the click of the lock and sighed.

"Well that sucked." George said sinking down into his chair. Fred nodded his head in agreement and looked around the office. There were handcuffs and chains hanging from the ceiling. There were whips and stick, probably used for beating kids, hanging on the wall behind his desk. There were also filing cabinets everywhere. Suddenly Fred had an idea. He looked at George, grinning like a fool.

"Well what are you so happy about?" George asked raising an eyebrow, "Mum is going to flip a lid." He said.

"George where are we?" Fred asked. George gave him a duh look.

"In Filch's office," He said

"Who took the last supply of our dung bombs?" Fred asked.

"Filch." George said.

"And where do you think he keeps them? Surely not in his pockets," Fred said grinning even wider, if that was even possible. George's eyes widen finally catching on.

"Not just those, but EVERYTHING he has ever confiscated from students!" George said, "I mean I bet what all those filing cabinets are for!" George said looking around the room, seeing it differently now. It was a supply cabinet, a treasure chest even, of every prank imaginable." His eyes widened, "Fred. Give me that hair pin." George said. Fred took the hair pin out of his pocket, George was a mast mind when it came to picking locks. He handed the pin to George who went over to the first cabinet and set to work.

Within a minute he had the lock cracked open. "I swear, if muggles ever came up with one good invention, it was this." He said smiling. He took the lock off and it fell to the floor, then Fred pulled open the drawer. They looked inside hoping to find something marvelous. All of a sudden, they heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall. Fred looked and George and George looked back. What were they going to do! Fred quickly grabbed something from inside, shoved it into his pocket and sat down. George slammed it shut, and snapped the lock on. Then he too sat down.

The door banged open and Prof. McGonagle strode in, followed by Filch.

"You two," She said furiously, pointing a long bony finger at both of them, "You two." She took a deep breath, "Fifty points each from Gryffindor, and detention for two weeks, every night. Starting tomorrow." She said, and then briskly walked out without another word.

"You can go." Filch said glaring at them and then murmured something under his breath about how when whipping children was allowed, they never got out of line.

Fred and George practically ran back to their room. When they got there, Lee Jordan was pacing around the room frantically.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Fifty points each, detention everyday for two weeks." George said glumly.

"But hey," Fred said grinning, "we nicked something from Filch's office."

Lee Jordan's eye light up, "No way." He said, "What do you get?" he asked then began naming everything item used for pranks he could come up with.

"Nope." Fred said. George looked at Fred.

"Then what _did _you grab?" he asked.

"This!" he said and with great grandeur took the piece of paper of his pocket.

"TA-DA!" he said, then he too saw what he grabbed, "oh."

"This is just a dingy piece of paper!" Lee Jordan said.

"What would Filch be doing with a dinky piece of paper locked up?"

"He is a bit on the loony side." Lee said. Fred sat on the floor and unfolded the paper.

"Well this was pointless." George said pulling off his shirt and getting ready to go to bed, "I mean it's just a stupid piece of paper.

Fred took out his wand, and touched it to the piece of paper, determined to prove to them both that it worked. "Alohamora." He said, and then gasped. The paper was writing on itself.

Lee and George both scrambled to his side and looked on over his shoulder.

Fred read what the paper was writing aloud, "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to inform you that they believe first years are incredibly dimwitted, mindless, awkward, idiotic, boring, senseless, brainless fools who know nothing and are unimaginative. Come back when you're older." Fred sighed in frustration, and rolled his eyes.

"Mate, go to bed. It's just a stupid piece of paper that insults you." Lee said. George had already climbed into bed. Fred sighed again, stood up and placed the paper on his desk. He would figure it out later. He was determined too.


	4. For a Girl, I Guess You

((A/N AS PROMISED!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!))

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Fred obsessed over the piece of parchment. Night and day he worked on it, trying countless solutions, each always ending in an insult. He stopped paying attention in class, stopped going out at night, stopped hanging out in the common room, and would only join in a conversation when it concerned the piece of parchment. He didn't even react when Angelina or Katie insulted him.

Five of the first years were sitting around by the fire in the Common Room, Fred was off to the side muttering to himself, still working on the parchment.

The five were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm worried about him." George admitted.

"Well we get worried about Lee all the time, but he's turning out okay!" Alicia said laughing as Lee examined the one of his dread locks closely, then announced he didn't like fish. This comment was ignored however when Fred let out a frustrated sigh and threw the paper on the ground.

"I guess I'm worried about him too," Katie admitted, though George and Fred had only yesterday made her milk goblet squirt her with milk.

"I'm not," Angelina said easily, and she turned a page in her potions book, making notes.

"You mean not even a little bit?" Katie asked glancing over at Fred who was now beating his head with a book. Angelina looked too and laughed.

"No, that's normal Weasley behavior from what I can tell," she said with a grin, glancing up at Fred then at George.

"Okay it was only that one time with that one book Ang," George said with a sigh referring to the time Angelina had walked in on him in the common room talking to a book, "one time! But seriously, I am worried about Fred. He's only gotten this obsessed with something a few times, and it usually turns out badly."

"I'm sure he will be fine," Alicia reassured him, and sure enough, Fred walked over to them, a defeated look on his face.

"It's hopeless," he said sighing, sinking into a chair, purposely one closest to Angelina, knowing it would annoy her. Sure enough she scooted over a bit.

"It's okay mate," Lee said, "It is after all just a piece of parchment."

Fred nodded, "I just can't shake the feeling like it's more than that!"

"Well, now that you've given up on it, you can maybe write your paper?" George suggested, not that he was any advocate for school work or anything, but McGonagle threatened to kick Fred out of school if he didn't do it.

Fred sighed, "fine, I guess since there is nothing else worth living for."

"You're so dramatic!" Katie said with a laugh. Lee's stomach grumbled loudly, signaling it was time for dinner. Katie, George, Lee, and Alicia stood up.

"Angie you coming?" Alicia asked.

Angelina smiled, "I'll be down later, I just need to finished this up."

"Fred, food." George said, shocked his brother hadn't stood up yet.

"I'll be dead if I don't finish my paper, and it's going to take me all night if I'm lucky," Fred said, the defeat clear in his voice. George nodded, knowing not to prod or push him, and the four students walked out, leaving Angelina and Fred alone.

Fred sat there for a few moments, not saying a word then turned to Angelina, an idea forming in his head.

"So, Angelina," He said with a grin, knowing she was doing well in transfiguration. Angelina looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No need to be so hostile!" He said, "I just have a question."

"No, I'm not letting you copy my paper, I already let you copy in class."

"It's just this one time!" He said, "Pleeeeeeease?"

"No." She said stubbornly then stood up and walked away.

"PLEASE!!!!!!" He tired once more, but got no response. Instead she just walked up the stairs to her dorm.

Fred walked back over to the table he was working at and picked up the parchment. Looked at it once more then tossed it aside. He grabbed his huge transfiguration book and sighed, staring at it helplessly. He didn't even know what the paper was supposed to be on!

Angelina came back down the stairs and stopped, seeing Fred look so helpless. She cursed herself as she turned without thinking and raced back up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her transfiguration notes and the scroll that her paper was written on and went back downstairs.

She set the scroll and her notes on the table, "Here."

"What's this?" He asked lifting his head from the table.

"It's my notes and my paper," She pulled out a chair and sat down, "just don't copy it word for word."

"Well, I'm not stupid." He said with a roll of his eyes and opening the scroll.

"Could have fooled me," Angelina muttered under her breath. Fred heard, but didn't reply, instead he looked up.

"Thanks," He said with a slight smile.

"Don't mention it." She said with a shrug, surprised he said thank you, "and it's only this one time."

Fred nodded and began looking over her notes and paper. Angelina sat back and noticed the parchment on the floor.

"Is this the paper?" she asked picking it up. Fred sighed.

"Yeah, that damn thing. To think I wasted all my valuble prank planning and exploring time on a stupid piece of rubbish!"

Angelina laughed, then pulled out her own wand, "can I try?"

Fred sighed, "sure, only if you want to get insulted. My ego has taken enough blows, thank you very much." Angelina laughed.

"Revealio," she said laying the parchment flat on the table and then touching the tip of her wand to it

_Oi! Look, a girl is using the paper now! _The invisible hand wrote across it.

_Its better than that freckle boy_. A different script wrote, the first vanishing.

_Padfoot, your only happy that it's a girl._ Yet another hand wrote.

Angelina watched in amazement, unaware of Fred watching her.

_Yes, I am. What are you up to anyways? _The second script wrote.

Angelina sighed then glanced over at Fred, who quickly glanced back down at his work.

"I'm sure nothing that can be any good," she said, "considering it involved a Weasley."

_Wesley?_ The third hand wrote.

_ Nevermind that! She's up to no good!_ A fourth and final hand wrote, then quickened, "_Do you swear you are up to no good?_

"Well if it's with this chump, then yes, I swear." She said looking up at Fred again.

_Do you solemly swear?_

"For the last bloody time, yes! I solemnly swear that I am up to no bloody good!" She said frustrated. Fred was watching her closely now.

_This one's got a temper _ Were the last conversational words written, before the parchment unfolded itself, and in a fine script, different than the ones before appeared the words,

_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map_.

"How'd you do that!" Fred asked exasperated.

"I don't know, I have no idea what just happened." She said pushing the paper away as a map of the entire school unfolded before her.

There were little markings about with people's names over them.

"I just said I was up to no good."

Fred poured over the map, excitement and mischief back in his eyes.

"Angelina! You're brilliant!" He exclaimed, shocked to hear the words come out of his own mouth.

"Yes, I know." She said grinning. Fred stepped forward to give her a hug but then stopped. She was still a girl, and however brilliant she may be, she was still gross. Fred looked back at the map for a few more minutes then turned back to her.

"For a girl, I guess you're not so bad," Fred admitted.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "well, I'm going to leave you two alone. Don't forget to write your paper."

"Sure, sure." He said, mesmerized, then suddenly, "do you want to go exploring?"

Angelina thought about it, "I'll get back to you. Right now, I'm starving, so I'm going to dinner."

Fred nodded, "I'll be down in a bit." Angelina shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She walked out of the common room. Fred was enthralled, she was a gross girl, but she was brilliant! And she knew how to throw a punch. He needed to have a serious discussion with George and Lee about her; she may be a viable asset come time for finals. He looked over the map once more then smiled.

"I believe I have managed my mischief." He said, pushing the map aside and copying the paper again. He glanced at it again, and his stomach dropped. The map was gone.

He groaned. Angelina would be a very important asset.

((as promised! I know it's short, and maybe not the best, but I wanted to get it up, because it opens doors to other plots))


End file.
